


Romance In The Air

by enchanted_nightingale



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Background Slash, Demons, Dimension Travel, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchanted_nightingale/pseuds/enchanted_nightingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance meeting between two lonely people may have unforseen results, especially between a killer and a miko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

Itachi Uchiha slipped through the thick crowds. He had not expected to see this large a crowd in The Land of Waves. Last he knew it was a poor country with missing Nin terrorizing the citizens. As he and his partners, Deidara and Kisame following at a slower pace behind him. They had forgone their Akatsuki cloaks for simple travelling cloaks with hoods and hats in dark colors. The ninja had to squint and still he was unable to read the sign before the bridge. His two partners were arguing in low tones behind him. It had been a long trip and they had reached the country just as the last of Itachi's nerves were about to snap.

Itachi did not see any reason for this mission as this country had no ninja to speak of. Still, the merchants, the crowd and wealth surprised him.

"Are we in the right place, un?" Deidara questioned Itachi.

Itachi glared him.

"Just saying," Kisame cut in.

"…The Great Naruto Bridge!"

The three Akatsuki members stopped in their tracks and stared with interest as a group of tourists was shown around by one of the locals.

'Naruto Bridge? That explains a lot,' Itachi thought.

"Did you hear that, un?" Deidara asked.

"Yes, now move on," Itachi stated.

 

 

Kagome thanked the man for the groceries and headed back home. Her hair was pulled in a high ponytail, caught with a blue ribbon. She had started wearing a combination of miko clothes and ninja wear while she roamed the elemental countries. She had chosen to wear tight ninja pants in black, with knee-length boots and a blue net top, with a white kimono that only reached her mid thighs and had red patterns similar to those Sesshomaru's kimono sported all those years ago. It also helped that she had this outfit in similar colors as those kimonos that had been a gift from the Taiyukai after the last battle.

The priestess sighed. Remembering what happened always got her in a funny mood. She was lonely and tired. Lonely because it had been years since she ended up in this world. The battle for the Shikon no Tama had ended and they had been victorious, but not without losses. Many demons died that day, most of them Sesshomaru’s soldiers. Her friends lived but they were worn out. Then Inuyasha had suggested she visited her mother to tell her she was fine and to stock up on supplies. She was only to leave for a couple of days.

It had been fifty years since. Half a century of wandering around in this alien world wondering why she never got home or at least stranded in the Feudal Era. She was tired of moving around just to keep people from being suspicious of her unchanging age.

She twirled the Shinkon from where it hung around her neck.

It was all because of it. The death of so many loved ones, the pain she felt, her loneliness.

Still, despite that, she was thankful to the little pink sphere.

Kagome kept walking. She lived in a house not far from the market. It was in a nice neighborhood, had a small garden for her herbs. It was nice and clean, with a kitchen, a bathroom and a room to sleep in. It was home to her for the last two years. She kept moving every decade or so as to not give target. She also tended to avoid Hidden Villages as the Ninjas were suspicious and a lot of trouble.

She greeted her neighbors and entered her house.

"Home sweet home," she whispered.

With a glance around her shoulders slumped.

 

 

Itachi wanted to yell. He was not usually this easily annoyed but he was fed up. Being partnered with Kisame was bad enough, but Deidara's addition to the team, at Pein's insistence, was driving him over the top. Now, a drunken Deidara and a tipsy Kisame… He was itching to use his Sharigan just to get them to shut up.

Another waitress came by with more sake.

The Uchiha abruptly stood. "You better be sober tomorrow," he hissed at them.

Itachi left the table disgusted. He decided to go meditate to calm his spiking temper before he killed his annoying team mates.

 

 

Kagome sighed.

She wanted to burn some steam, relax and enjoy herself. When she was in her time she would go out with her three friends and they would dance, sing and fool around. Then in the past she would go drinking with the group when they visited towns or villages, otherwise they had Shippo and Inuyasha's antics to amuse them. Here she had neither company nor the mood to drink and dance. Frustrated she closed up her house and decided to go for a walk around the village. Last minute she decided that she could use a bath and gathered a bag with her bathing supplies as she headed to the nearest lake outside the village. She preferred being alone so the public hot springs would not do.

She was again greeted by her neighbors and village people.

"Kagome-chan," one of the old women greeted.

"Hisana-san," Kagome bowed her head slightly.

"Going out again?"

"I'm gathering herbs," Kagome told the old woman.

"Be careful my dear. Times are dangerous. I heard the men say that there were rogue nin spotted in the countryside."

Kagome thanked her and reassured her she would be careful.

She left the village but not stopping a few more times to speak with the village people.

Once she left the village behind she relaxed marginally. Being surrounded by nature always made her calm and less nostalgic.

 

 

Itachi stepped over his discarded cloak and boots. He had considered the public baths but his scars would get unwanted attention as would he and his team if he decided to close the baths for him only. So he had come to the lake. He placed traps to let him know if the perimeter was breached and his peace and privacy was disrupted.

He fell into the lake naked, not minding the initial chill of the water. He let out a sigh and swam to a small boulder to rest against and enjoy his bath.

The Uchiha was rather surprised when he saw someone approaching.

'The wards should have notified me,' Itachi thought. He narrowed his eyes and the tomoes swirled.

It was woman, he realized. She had dark hair and wore an odd outfit for a civilian but she certainly did not look like a ninja. He observed her as she set about preparing for her bath. Itachi blinked when her top fell and he found himself unable to look away when her creamy skin was bared to his gaze. One might have argued that any shinobi worth their hitate never let a potential threat unwatched. But in this case Itachi was hardly thinking with his brain. He was busy admiring the view and enjoying that he had the rare opportunity to do so. His eyes were sharp and he easily noticed the scar under her breast. It intrigued him to know that she did in fact have a flaw on her body.

'Pity,' he thought.

There was a soft noise as she jumped into the lake. She swam under the surface till her air was out and came up to breathe. Her face had a smile and before Itachi could blink she saw him.

She stopped and pulled her body underwater, eyeing him with apprehension. She was quite far from the bank of the lake and equally far from him.

"The lake is big enough for two," Itachi spoke up. In the quiet of the night he was heard.

The female bit her lip.

 

 

****

Kagome had often been accused of being too trusting and a bit careless when it came to her health. Inuyasha had often used a rather colorful vocabulary trying to get the point across. Sesshomaru, too, often said that it was both her best and worst point. She had often gotten kidnapped or landed in ridiculous situations. Right now her friends would have been yelling at her. Generally, being naked in the presence of a complete stranger was dangerous and stupid on her part still…

'Nice abs,' she realized and then cursed inwardly.

Her attention snapped to the present when she heard him speak.

"The lake is big enough for two," the gorgeous male told her.

She bit her lip. Now a wise girl would scream 'pervert' and get the hell out of there.

Kagome considered the suggestion.  


 

 

"Are you a pervert?" the girl asked.

Itachi blinked. He had never before considered himself to be perverted, not even during puberty.

"I don't think so," he replied.

"Are you gay?"

Itachi was incredulous. He had not expected that question to be directed at him; ever. He was curious as to how her mind worked. He knew he was intrigued and he had felt his body responding to her looks. He was not averse to bedding her. The trouble would be convincing her for it. It had been a while since the last time he got to indulge himself.

"No," the ninja replied. "I'm not gay."

"Hm," the girl seemed to think about something. "You could be lying you know."

Itachi smirked. "But I wouldn't get to touch you later or now if you like."

She laughed at his reply. "You are joking, right?"

"I want to have sex with you," Itachi told her bluntly.  


 

 

'Yes please!' the naughty part of Kagome's brain replied rather enthusiastically.

She was not a virgin, not after fifty years and after being courted by demons and humans alike in two different worlds.

Still, she was hesitant to just have sex for the sake of it.  


 

 

Itachi paused. His upbringing had been emotionally lacking; he knew.

'Please don't be a skittish virgin,' he thought then.

Not when he was already half hard and waiting for her positive reply.

 

 

Kagome decided to go for it. She had nothing to lose. Should he turn out to be a pervert she could easily defend herself; the guy would not know what hit him.

"I was looking forward to my bath," she told the handsome stranger.

He smirked and it made him look dangerous, but it held no malice in it. Instead of replying to her statement he dove towards her. She was startled when he came up only a foot away from her. She noticed how pale his skin was. He also had a lot of scars marring it.

'A warrior,' her mind provided.

He also had long hair flowing down his shoulders. This gave him an aristocratic air.

But what got her attention were the red eyes with the black spots. She remembered seeing similar eyes on demons but this one was human. Her interest piqued.

"What is your name?" Kagome asked.

"Itachi. Uchiha Itachi."

"Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you."

"Hn."

Itachi crossed the distance between them in the blink of an eye. From up close he was even better. His body was lean, not too muscled, and rather athletic. The miko guessed he was a shinobi probably just passing from the area.  


 

 

Itachi observed Kagome Higurashi with interest. From up close she was pretty. Her dark hair was longer than his, her skin held scars long healed but not as much as his body. She was also young, no older than seventeen or eighteen. Her eyes though seemed to be wise and calculating. She was a strong woman this Kagome. While he was not looking for a wife or a relationship he was pleased that she was not an airhead. He would enjoy this one. Her body seemed to be in good shape too. She looked like she worked out but not like a shinobi.

There was one more thing left for him to do.  


 

 

Kagome was taken by surprise when Itachi kissed her.

He was a formidable presence and the kiss he gave her matched him. He pulled her against his hard, wet body and the miko felt how turned on he was.

Her large eyes blinked in shock. "Already?"

Itachi smirked. "You will learn."

Kagome gulped at the look in his eyes.

****


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

** A few days later… **

 

Itachi turned on his back, panting hard. It was his third day in the small town and the third night he spent with the female beside him. A creamy leg was resting between his legs and Kagome turned to snuggle up to his side. Her breathing was only now returning to normal. He could not keep his head around her and as soon as he saw her he was upon her like he was starved for her taste. He had not seen his comrades much and they were beginning to get curious about where and how he spent the time away from them.

"Your stamina is monstrous," Kagome complained. She had said something similar on their first night. It made his male ego swell with pride.

"Hn."

Kagome rolled her eyes at his non verbal response and closed her eyes feeling content after years.

"Say, Itachi, when are you leaving town?" she asked.

He felt a bit uncomfortable. The last thing he needed was a clingy female. Kagome did not look the type but one could never be certain.

"My mission must be completed in the span of ten days."

"Well, you better not waste time then," she replied as she moved to hover over his body and started spreading kisses across his chest.

Itachi moaned when she grazed with her teeth one of his nipples and thanked his luck for meeting her.

 

 

One day Itachi had come to meet her when she was healing a woman. The ninja merely stood by, watching her work. Only when the other civilian was gone he spoke up.

"That pink light… it doesn't feel like chakra," Itachi commented.

Kagome smiled at him. "That is because it is not."

An eyebrow quirked. "Dare I ask?"

"Can you not ask? You are more curious that a fox kit," Kagome giggled as she finished washing her hands before she sauntered over to him and kissed his skilled mouth. Itachi allowed the kiss as he enjoyed it as well, but as soon as her lips left him he asked again, making her laugh.

That day he did not get his answer as her reply was to seduce him to her bed.

He let her; he was more interested in her than her powers.

 

 

Since he was a boy, Itachi hated when people touched his things. Even his parents did not touch his kunai. Sasuke did, but he was excused as he was only a child. So when he saw Kagome playing with one of his kunai he felt odd.

"You are good."

Kagome yelped and almost dropped it. "Oh, you're awake!"

Another eyebrow quirk. Kagome found it annoying and endearing; annoying as she wanted to hear a real reply and endearing as it reminded her of Sesshomaru. She pouted then. "You know, it wouldn't hurt to actually speak. You know, use actual words?"

"You hold a kunai well."

Kagome blinked at the subtle compliment. "Really? I was always told that I should never touch sharp objects, I'm a health hazard."

"I'm a shinobi," Itachi replied.

"Yes, I realize you lot are not the most sane people," Kagome sagely nodded.

Itachi pulled her back on the mattress, making her squeal.

"I can be very crazy Kagome."

"How much?" she coyly asked.

He smirked.

 

 

Like a true ninja, Itachi did not miss a chance on snooping around her house.

Kagome shook her head and let him.

And the missing nin found a lot of interesting objects, like what looked like a bone made sword that had its own chakra, a bow made of similar materials and many expensive kimonos that not even his clan could afford in their prime. He did not ask her, not when he saw her smirk at him. He did not want to lose their silent game.

 

 

Another game they played was asking questions after sex, when Itachi was most relaxed and most likely to answer as well.

That was how she learned he had a younger brother, his favorite color was blue and that he hated eating shrimp, and he even read those ' _Icha Icha Paradise'_ books once. She started calling him a pervert until he found she owned a copy of her own.

 

 

"You have scars," Itachi told her.

"So have you."

"Why?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and pulled the covers to her, but he snatched them away again.

"Don't hide from me," he told her.

The miko sighed. "What do you want from me?"

"Answers."

"You shinobi are too curious for your own good," Kagome muttered.

"It's the job," Itachi replied.

"I bet you guy’s gossip more than old ladies," the miko giggled at the thought.

Itachi's smile was enigmatic as he neither confirmed nor denied that.

"Well… fine," Kagome gave in and started mentioning the story behind each scar, like the one on her stomach, from when she had been stabbed by the claws of a feral youkai, who in her story was just a crazy warrior, or the time she trained with Sesshomaru. The one she got when that Cantipede demon had torn the Shikon out of her body she had deemed a 'birthmark', a definition he had not been satisfied with but he accepted all the same.

 

 

"I don't want it!"

"I insist."

"Well, take it back."

"No."

"Itachi."

"Kagome."

"You…."

"Yes, it is me."

Kagome screamed in frustration and Itachi suppressed a smirk when she accepted the dagger he had wanted to gift her with.

"I can protect myself," the miko petulantly told him.

"I know."

"Then why do you insist?"

Itachi did not answer.

 

 

"No more," Itachi told her.

Kagome pouted. "Why not?"

"You call me insatiable but today you jumped me as soon as you saw me."

Kagome smiled. "And was that bad?"

Itachi chuckled. "No, that was good."

"Just good?"

The shinobi kissed her pouty lips.

"Very, very good."

Kagome tackled him back to the mattress.

* * *

 

Kisame was not surprised to see Itachi return. The other Akatsuki member kept disappearing for hours on end, and that one time Deidara had tried to follow him, Itachi had beaten him up so much that the other ninja could not leave his room for a couple of days.

After a while (and a lot of nagging) they learned that it was about a girl, but nothing else. Kisame was not very surprised. He had half expected Itachi to merely attack them again.

When one month later their mission was complete, Itachi merely asked for one more night, instead of asking them to leave immediately.

Kisame had shut Deidara up himself, not wanting to deal with Itachi in a killing mood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

** One Year Later… **

* * *

 

 

Kagome smiled at Tazuna and his daughter as they kept telling her to be careful on her trip. She thanked them for their concern and hurried to join her group. Their little town had received word from the Fire Country that the hidden ninja village of Konoha needed experienced medical personnel or people with potential to be trained as medic-nins. It had been a while since Kagome had left the small town and jumped at the opportunity to see more of the world in this strange world. The bridge builder had told her that Konoha had shinobi and it reminded her of that gorgeous man she had met the previous year.

'Itachi,' she thought with a wistful smile on her face. That man had been like a drug every time she slept with him. Kagome had had a lot of fun those ten days.

She came out of her musings when the shinobi that had been sent to guide them to Konoha had made the signal to start their trip.

Kagome fingered the bow that hung from a special container from her shoulder and started walking, wishing she at least had Kilala, the fire cat with her.

"I am getting lazy," she muttered to herself.

 

** Konoha **

 

Tsunade was v isiting the hospital with Sakura in tow. "…And you must be with me for hours a day. We need to train those people soon."

"Still, is it wise to involve civilians?" the pink haired ninja asked her mentor.

Sakura's doubts had been shared by many shinobi and the Council but everyone was painfully aware of the shortage Konoha had in trained medical personnel. For every ten injured shinobi there was one medic. And ninjas got injured a lot, sometimes during missions and almost always during practice. Especially the younger ones.

"We cannot be picky. Those who are squeamish with blood and have too little energy to cure a cut or no precision will be sent away. We don't need nurses as much as medic nins. The civilian hospital is no help either," Tsunade explained to her apprentice.

"When are they arriving?"

"I've sent Naruto and Kakashi," the Hokage replied.

At the same time near the gates of Konoha an orange figure bounced around Kakashi. The older ninja was engrossed in his little orange book and tuned his student out.

"Sensei!" the hyper teen exclaimed. "I can see Gai-sensei and Lee!"

Kakashi sighed and looked up from his book. Sure enough Gai and that student of his were coming with twenty people following behind them. He was about to greet them when he felt Naruto's chakra spiking and turning red. It was back to normal in seconds but it was enough to startle Naruto and Kakashi equally.

"What was that?" the silver haired ninja asked.

"I… I have no idea," Naruto's blue eyes were wide with shock and wonder.

"Later," Kakashi replied. They had a group to meet. And perhaps he could escape from Gai with minimum effort on his part.

 

 

Kagome was tempted to use her miko energy to zap that Gai fellow. He could not possibly be anything other than a demon. Not even Inuyasha aggravated her this much. After years of peace and quiet this boisterous ninja and his student were a strain on her nerves. Her mind again travelled to a certain raven haired red eyed ninja.

It was then that the inconceivable happened.

'Impossible!' her eyes went wide. That aura was unmistakably belonging to a demon but there was a bit of a human aura mixed with it. But it did not feel like a hanyu.

As the walls of Konoha came to view she also saw two figures waiting for them, both shinobi from the looks of it. But one of them drew her. It was the younger one. He had blonde hair looking golden in the sun and adorable sky blue eyes. She had the urge to glomp the cute boy that was probably in his early teens. She felt his aura expand when she approached.

'Definitely demonic,' the miko was certain of it. And it looked like the teen had no idea why he was doing it either.

Wanting to test him a bit she let her own aura flow around the area and saw the teen turn around and look among her and her companions for this travel. She noticed the whiskers on his face.

'He's either a neko youkai or a fox,' Kagome mused. She remembered how adorable Shippo was and sighed. She knew this world's views on demons and despite her curiosity she decided to wait for the perfect timing as to not embarrass the little demon.

Absently she thought that life was not as boring anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Well?" the landlord gruffly asked her.

Kagome sighed. "I'll take it."

A bit later, once she was alone she inspected her apartment again. It was not much, just big enough for one person, her. A kitchen, a small area that could act as dining room and sitting room, directly connected to the kitchen, a bathroom and a bedroom. The reason she had taken it though was the small balcony outside. It looked like it would be sunny for the better part of the day, which would be perfect for her herbs. She had the money to buy furniture and pay the rent for months so she was not expecting her pay check much. What she wanted was to explore the town.

The opportunity was given to her when she stumbled upon the boy holding a fox just as she exited her apartment.

Twenty minutes later she knew that was the boy was called Naruto Uzumaki, he was a chunin, he stayed in the apartment next to her and that he liked ramen. Also she got herself a very good guide to the town. So she dragged him along while she went shopping. The boy resisted at first, until she told him she would treat him to lunch, then his face lit up and he all but dragged her to town.

Now, when they reached the main streets, Kagome noticed the civilians' reactions to Naruto was downright hostile. In fact the only people who seemed nice to the boy were an obese boy that greeted them, that Naruto introduced as Choji, and a girl working at a flower shop, Ino or something. In fact, one time Naruto left her alone, one of the older women told her to run for it, then called the boy a demon.

Kagome put the pieces together and she did not like it one bit.

At the ramen stand he led her to she hesitated to ask, so they ventured to other, safer topics.

 

 

**A few days later…**

 

Tsunade oversaw the civilians that seemed to have enough chakra to heal. There were not many, just three women and two men. The rest were directed to the civilians' hospital.

"Now, heal this cut."

Kagome's tongue poked out of her mouth as she concentrated to pour as little of her miko ki to heal it. Too much would attract attention and perhaps even make the injured shinobi's healed scars mend, and she did not want that.

"Your control is excellent," Tsunade told Kagome as she studied the girl. "Follow me."

Kagome complied and she spent the next hour navigating from room to room, progressively healing injuries of greater degrees.

"You are no novice," Tsunade mused. "Your papers do not mention you being a medic nin, yet your healing abilities are on a par with mine. Even better perhaps, seeing that you have not even sweated."

Kagome winced inwardly at her blunder. "No, I'm not a ninja, never trained to be one. I'm just good at healing people. At the previous village I stayed I was acting as a healer of sorts."

"Your area of expertise?"

"Well, anything I guess. I have delivered babies, mended bones and even operated on people," Kagome admitted. "But nothing major and not very often. I usually treat colds and such."

Tsunade studied the girl, thinking that Kagome had wasted her potential. She could have been of even better use to her if she could fight as well.

"You're hired," Tsunade told her.

"Huh?" Kagome blinked. "I am? So soon?"

Tsunade smiled. "We are kind of in need. You start tomorrow morning. Now, have you settled in? I can send some genin to help you out."

"No need," Kagome told her. "A friend of mine told me he would find me some help."

"Friend?"

"Naruto …"

"Ah, well, that brat is everywhere," Tsunade smiled. "You're in good hands then."

 

 

When Kagome left the hospital she found Naruto and a whole group of people with furniture and packages waiting by her door.

"Kagome-san!" Naruto exclaimed, earning her a lot of attention. "Come on, we need to get your things inside!"

Kagome chuckled and fished for her keys.

Ino, the girl from before, was even carrying grocery bags, along with another girl, who she later learned was Hinata.

"The boys are like ravenous wolves," Ino told her.

"No problem, I can cook for a lot of people," Kagome smiled. It had been years since the last time she had to cook for more than herself but she was glad to do it.

And that was how Kagome quickly met the majority of the shinobi of Konoha who in the coming days would all end up in her care.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

Naruto jumped from foot to foot as he waited outside the closed door.

"Anything?" Ino asked breathlessly. She, too, had finally arrived. The Rookie 9 were all gathered now in the hospital outside the ward Kagome usually worked, trying to ignore the Anbu guards.

He shook his head.

Sasuke had returned a few hours ago. He had been found collapsed outside Konoha's gates and brought to the hospital, where he was promptly handed to Kagome as the medic nins did not want to touch the Uchiha traitor. Tsunade had been angry to hear that afterwards, but glad it was Kagome that stepped up.

"Anything?" Sakura asked. She was a bit jealous that another girl was in there with her crush, especially one as nice as Kagome, but she knew she was not a good enough medic to help. Plus, Tsunade seemed to trust the raven haired girl.

 

 

Kagome winced at the state of the teen that was brought to her. Her powers reacted as if on their own accord, first trying to save the destroyed organs, then mending bones and muscles. She only stopped when scratches and bruises remained, those could heal on their own. Then she meticulously cleaned the blood and soot from the boy's face.

What she encountered made her gasp.

"Itachi?"

But no, this one was younger by far. Perhaps a relative?

There was another knock on the door and the Hokage's voice reached her.

With a sigh, Kagome cleaned her hands and stood.

"Tsunade-sama, I'm done, she announced to the blonde kunoichi and the crowd waiting behind her.

"How's Sasuke?" Sakura anxiously asked.

"Asleep."

"Will he be okay?" Ino inquired.

Kagome smiled. "He's just sleeping it off, but yes, his body will recover."

"I though he lost too much blood and I know he had many organs punctured," Sakura frowned.

Tsunade patted Kagome's shoulder. "This is why Higurashi is the best."

Kagome blushed. "I just did what was right…"

"Well, I don't know what your secret is," Tsunade told her. "But not even I could heal as much as you did in two hours and still be standing."

Kagome bit her lip and kept quiet. Her latest stunt seemed to have earned her a lot of attention if the looks these ninja were giving her were any indication. The Shikamaru boy and Hatake Kakashi had pinned their eyes on her. Only Naruto seemed not to care about why and only wanting to celebrate the results.

 

 

Shikamaru heard the Hokage's comment and studied the girl that was actually a civilian, who had a strange kind of chakra that could heal everything so far, and narrowed his eyes.

Higurashi Kagome was hiding something, something big. And he had no idea what could that be. And apparently neither did Tsunade.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Akatsuki hideout:**

Itachi maintained a straight face as he learned of his newest mission.

He would really rather not step foot anywhere near Konoha but Pein wanted for him to check the rumors about Orochimaru's grave state of health and whether his younger brother was still among the living. Itachi was only glad that this mission was solo. He would get to Konoha, slip inside, do his job and get out.

 

 

**Outside Konoha:**

Kagome hummed as she carefully plucked the poisonous herb from the earth. She had wandered outside of Konoha for this very purpose. While she was wary of poisons, she often used them on her sword and arrows to keep from getting rusty. Her senses had expanded over the area, carefully scanning for any approaching danger. She was glad that no shinobi followed her. And she even managed to give Naruto the slip; she had been getting a lot better at this.

As she was getting ready to leave a presence brushed by her senses, one she had not noticed earlier.

'Impossible. How did I miss that?' she thought.

Her hand went to her dagger and she was ready to draw when a very familiar figure dropped down before her from one of the tall trees.

"Itachi!"

Across from her the dark haired, red eyed ninja was equally surprised as he too uttered her name.

"Kagome."

He had never expected to see her, not after that month they had together. It had been over a year since that brief reprieve he had had with her. Itachi's eyes traveled over her form.

"You look good," he offered. It earned him one of her blinding bright smiles.

"You look good as well, perhaps a bit paler… You know, I'm having noodles with beef tonight, in case you want to stop by…"

"You are staying in Konoha," Itachi stated.

"Um, yes. I'm working as a healer," Kagome offered.

"You know who I am then?"

Kagome winced. "I treated an Uchiha Sasuke. He looked like a younger you." She shrugged.

"Sasuke… he's alive."

"I'll have you know I'm good at my job," the dark haired woman told him, approaching him with a stomp and finishing with a poke at his chest.

Itachi suppressed a smile. Kagome was probably the only person in the world that would do that, that he let do that. He gently took the offensive finger in his hand.

"I accept the invitation as long as we're alone."

Kagome smiled. "Of course. I have a few questions I want to ask you as well."

Itachi nodded. He had expected that of her.

"Be there by seven," Kagome told him.

 

 

**Naruto's apartment:**

Naruto hummed as he unpacked Kagome's gift for him.

No matter how much he wanted to deny it, he felt happy that she cared enough to bring him food to eat almost every day he was not on missions. Much to his chagrin she even made him eat 'healthy food' and no matter how much he whined or protested she always got her way.

Still after the two months she had spent in Konoha, he was still nervous around her.

 _"Of course you are,"_ a certain fox whispered slyly.

Naruto frowned. "You know something."

The Kyuubi did not reply and Naruto's curiosity was aroused.

 

 

**Kagome's apartment:**

Itachi groaned as he recognized the building Kagome currently stayed at. The last thing he needed was getting noticed by his brother's team-mates or the fox-vessel.

Stealthily he slipped up to her apartment. Noticing the plants and herbs he was impressed.

The glass pane opened and Kagome poked her head out. "You really shouldn't linger too much," she told him. "Come on in."

Itachi followed her. "Nice apartment."

"Thank you. I assume you know Naruto Uzumaki, he helped me carry all these."

Itachi sighed. "You heard the rumors."

"Hard not to. but never mind that. First I need to get some food in you."

"How about dessert?"

Kagome caught his smouldering gaze and a blush blossomed on her face. "Eh!"

Itachi smirked. "Don't tell me there's someone else and you cannot because of him…"

"No one else but, it's been a year. Shouldn't you I don't know… not been interested anymore?"

"Kagome, Kagome," the missing nin smirked as he approached her and pulled her in his arms. Then he swooped down for a kiss.

The miko sighed and surrendered to his touch.

"I missed you," Kagome admitted.

"Hn," the ninja replied. "You are worse than a drug."

"Good to know. Now, kitchen or bedroom?"

"Right here," he told her and kissed her again.

Much later they were both sprawled on her big couch. Kagome had her back to his chest and held a large bowl before her and Itachi's hands had the chopsticks.

"I really missed this," Itachi muttered.

Kagome giggled. "That boy… Tobi was it? He still can't cook?"

Itachi sighed. "We only get to eat good when on missions. Pathetic isn't it?"

Kagome shook her head but her eyes were dancing with mirth. "I say… divine punishment."

"You would," Itachi told her. "So, how is Sasuke?"

She sighed. "Did you do that to him?"

"I have not seen him in years. Why?"

"He was a real mess. Had he not been noticed he would have died. He did not have much time. And the other medics were real asses. They would let a boy die." Kagome's face was dark. "I don't care who is criminal or not, they deserve treatment. Medics do not have the right to judge."

Itachi felt her unique chakra spike. "Yet you saved him," he told her. Kagome shrugged. "You are just too modest."

"Mmm, perhaps."

 

**Naruto's apartment:**

Naruto finished with his noodles and put the bowl aside with a pleased sigh.

"Man that was good. Kagome's cooking is awesome."

 _"It is polite to thank her,"_ Kyuubi offered.

"It is? But how?"

 _"Words first, actions later,"_ the fox suggested.

"Right!" Naruto stood and walked out to his balcony then he jumped over to Kagome's. He wanted first to check whether she was awake as not to wake her. He did not expect to find out what he did though.

Now, Naruto knew what went on between a man and a woman. He had Jiraya and Kakashi as teachers. So he was not really surprised to see Kagome with a man, it was unexpected, yes, but not shocking. On the other hand, what was actually shocking was that said man was a first class criminal that had driven his best friend to Orochimaru's hands, nearly killed him and several of his friends.

Because the last thing the fox vessel expected to see was Uchiha Itachi hugging Kagome.


End file.
